<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diabolical by Leiyedeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076508">Diabolical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth'>Leiyedeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not your usual omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camboy Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Dark Otabek Altin, Dark Yuri Plisetsky, Español | Spanish, Kind of songfic, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, horror?, que no es tan importante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda parte de Nymphetamine</p>
<p>Ice Nymph y Gold Boy extienden su patio de juegos, con una serie de trucos bajo la manga es fácil atraer una presa dispuesta a su trampa.<br/>La tentación siempre es la mejor arma y, su apariencia de ángeles, su mejor defensa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not your usual omegaverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diabolical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Well I know you need it</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>One taste just not enough, oh</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>I know you what you want, want</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>You ain't got a fucking shot</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri tenía muy claro que las personas que pasaban por su lado se quedaban viéndole, sobre todo los alfas, que incluso se detenían unos pasos para observarlo detalladamente y se largaban dejando una estela de feromonas excitadas. Trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención, ahora estaba en su papel de Ice Nymph, el omega inalcanzable y caprichoso, por eso toda su indumentaria era como un cartel de neón para atraer la atención:</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sus zapatos lo hacían lucir más estilizado, con cinco centímetros de plataforma y diez centímetros de tacón que le otorgaban piernas infinitas. Beka había mencionado que le gustaba como le quedaban aunque el brillante charol y las flamas rosadas eran un poco llamativos; sin embargo, se ajustaban a su estética con las medias de red y el diminuto short con estampado de leopardo, la camiseta negra ajustada que en su pecho deletreaba “sinner” con cristales falsos, se perdía bajo el peluche rosa de su chaqueta… le gustaba esa chaqueta porque tenía un material parecido a sus botas en la zona de sus mangas, que terminaban en dos argollas de acero sacadas de una fantasía bdsm.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Esta vez su cabello caía en ondas libres por su espalda, por un buen precio consiguió unas extensiones rosa oscuro que utilizó para producir un nuevo aspecto junto a las costosas gafas retro de montura blanca y cristales rosados ahumados.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Miraba las grandes vitrinas de las tiendas del distrito de lujo mientras bebía su Java Chip Frappuccino, de vez en cuando checaba la hora en su teléfono.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Optó por beber de su café antes de soltar alguna clase de improperio, el tipo con el que habían quedado debió haber llegado hace diez minutos atrás… si no llegaba dentro de cinco minutos, volvería a su casa y el imbécil no tendría reembolso de su dinero.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Su tiempo era importante y escaso, entre la universidad, el voluntariado y la iglesia de su familia, le quedaba poco tiempo para actividades extras; ahora podría haber estado con Otabek aprendiendo un truco nuevo o perdiendo el tiempo entre sus sábanas. O sea, lo iba a ver dentro de unos cuantos minutos, pero nada se comparaba a la intimidad del cuarto de Otabek; los hoteles eran entretenidos para jugar, no para un descanso.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Los bolsos que estaban en exposición no atraían su atención, eran modelos, clásicos y monótonos, tenían un par de detalles en oro y los monogramas de marcas prestigiosas. No era algo que Ice Nymph usaría. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ice Nymph, como el adolescente de 19 años inaccesible y veleidoso que se supone que era, buscaría algo más llamativo y ostentoso, algo con colores holográficos y cortes extravagantes, con glitter y piel falsa, una mezcla entre glam, rock y mal gusto.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Estás solo?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Rio entredientes, jugueteando con el popote de su bebida en un gesto coqueto. Incluso dejó que el alfa posara la mano en su cintura. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Depende.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿De qué?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta mañana?.— miró al sujeto a través del cristal, no hubo contacto visual pues ambos estaban con gafas. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Me quedaré contigo hasta cuando tú quieras. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Las mejillas de Ice Nymph florecieron con un sonrojo, aunque permitió que su cuerpo se apoyara contra el del alfa. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces, llévame a cualquier parte, Gold Boy.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span> ♥ ♥ ♥ </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri no quería demostrar su enojo ahora que estaba junto a Otabek, pero no podía ocultarlo bien, sobre todo cuando uno de sus apetitos no estaba satisfecho. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Deseó poder guardarse la frustración mientras tecleaba un correo para el hombre al que le había dado una cita, diciéndole que no recuperaría nada de su dinero, que perdió una oportunidad única y que estaba banneado de su sala de chat por hacerle perder el tiempo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Estaba tan furioso. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Quería ver a este sujeto, al tal Johnnie47, quería poder ver sus ojos sin vida y su sangre corriendo por su piel arrugada. Era un viejo, Beka lo había investigado: 61 años, viudo, un hijo ingeniero en el extranjero y dos nietos; había prometido regalarle joyas valiosas si se dejaba follar, jugaron con la idea un tiempo, hubo un par de conversaciones coquetas, intercambiaron una llamada de carácter sexual y un montón de promesas que nunca iban a cumplirse. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Además de la rabia que tenía por haberlo dejado plantado, odiaba el hecho de que aquel hombre, a pesar de que casi lo triplicaba en edad, estuviera buscando pagarle a adolescentes para follar. No había cantidad de dinero en el mundo que lograra que quisiera poner un dedo sobre un sujeto como ese.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Arrojó el teléfono al suelo alfombrado, parte de la carcasa y la batería volaron en diferentes direcciones.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, odiando la manera en la que se veía. Deseaba quitarse todo, quemarlo y conseguir ropa nueva, algo que lo hiciera lucir mucho mejor, no como un perdedor que no resultó lo suficientemente atractivo como para que un viejo quisiera juntarse con él.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Estás inquieto.— Otabek se acercó a él para sostenerlo entre sus brazos; hace una media hora que habían llegado a la habitación que alquilaron para quedarse luego de encontrarse con Johnnie47.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Demasiada energía sin eliminar.— intentó bromear, pero su tono salió frustrado.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si quieres podemos ir a bailar por la noche, ya sabes.— besó suavemente el hueco tras su oreja.— Un bar al azar, quizás alguien te quiera comprar una bebida ridículamente costosa.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Y puedo partirle la cara si intenta sobrepasarse conmigo… a menos que encontremos a alguien con quien jugar, ¿te gustaría eso, Beka?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Quiero hacer lo que tu quieras. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Dioses, ¿por qué tienes que decir esas cosas?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Se volvió para enfrentar al alfa y cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello. Los zapatos de plataformas lo ponían un par de centímetros más alto que Otabek, y no podría quejarse de aquello cuando su cuello quedaba al alcance de la boca del moreno. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Porque quiero estar contigo. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A pesar del el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, Yuri siguió con su postura orgullosa, petulante e indiferente. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces, sé mi novio.— sentenció evitando encontrarse con los ojos chocolate. — dejemos de fingir que solo somos los mejores amigos. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Nunca he creído que seamos solo amigos, Yura. Creo que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, tu inteligencia, tu carácter, la manera en que puedes planear cada paso y hacer creer a todo el mundo que eres un ángel o un demonio, pero no eres ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?.— sus labios tocaron el pálido cuello del omega, besando suavemente la piel. — eres un soldado en medio de una guerra con el mundo, tan hábil, tan fuerte y perfecto.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Por supuesto, porque también tenías que ser un bastardo romántico. — su voz se ahogó en un jadeo cuando uno de sus puntos sensibles fue alcanzado.— te he querido desde el primer momento, Beka. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Debería hablar con tus padres? Para pedir su permiso y enterarlos</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿En serio?.— Yuri resopló divertido. — hemos follado prácticamente desde que nos conocimos, solo he pasado mis celos contigo, ¿crees que me va a importar su opinión sobre esto?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Eres su bebé aún, Yura. Estoy seguro que agradecerán si transparento mis intenciones con su único hijo. Además, les agrado.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>No hubo más respuesta que un beso ansioso y descuidado. Sus labios encontrándose de manera casi violenta.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces, ¿quieres mostrarle a todos que no eres un omega indefenso y salir esta noche?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Sí, pero primero descansemos.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Le dio un último beso a Otabek antes de quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo, dejándolos descuidadamente sobre el suelo. Arrojó sus costosas gafas al sofá cercano y, sin ninguna delicadeza, sacó las extensiones de cabello rosa para hacerse un cómodo moño desordenado. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Quieres beber algo?.— preguntó Otabek, revisando el frigobar. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Agua.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El alfa tomó dos botellas de agua y se dirigió a la cama. Yuri esperó que su novio se ubicara allí, para subirse sobre él y enroscarse en su regazo. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ten. — destapó la botella de agua y se la dio al rubio, que bebió dos tragos abundantes. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Quiero ver los Aristogatos. — dijo tomando el control remoto de la televisión y entrando a una plataforma de streaming al azar. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Lo que quieras, Yura.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span> ♥ ♥ ♥ </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dos horas antes de salir en busca de un bar donde matar el tiempo, Yuri arrastró a Otabek a numerosas tiendas de ropa. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No sé qué comprar… O sea, quiero ese pantalón en los tres colores disponibles, ¿pero para qué tendría tres pantalones del mismo modelo? </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Hizo un marcado puchero mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento donde su alfa lo esperaba con bolsas de otras boutiques que ya habían visitado. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Puedo pagarlos, si quieres. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri se levantó de un salto y fue a los colgadores a revisar las dichosas prendas. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si sigues actuando así, la gente pensará que eres como mi sugar daddy. — bromeó mientras jugueteaba con la etiqueta del precio.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿No lo soy? </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¡Pavel!.— Yuri chilló al ver la sonrisa del moreno ante el nombre falso que le había dado para esa ocasión. — no digas esas cosas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no trabajo duro para siempre tener efectivo y premiar a mi gatito?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No lo sé, puedes tener otros omegas por ahí, quizás algunas betas bonitas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Sabes que no. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No te atreverías.— volteó hacia las prendas en el colgador y las evaluó superficialmente antes de descartarlas con una gesto de su mano. — creo que ya no quiero ninguno de estos. Solo llevaré los zapatos y el bolso. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Lo que quieras, Angel. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El rubio solo sonrió antes de ir por una vendedora, contoneando su paso solo para parecer más descarado ante los otros compradores de la tienda. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sabía exactamente cómo debía verse en los ojos de las personas que estaban allí. Su cabello alaciado hasta el punto de verse irreal, su figura escuálida y el diminuto short que apenas hacía algo por cubrirle el trasero, sus piernas viéndose impresionantemente largas y el brazo firme de un alfa en su cintura. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Debían creer que estaba con Otabek por interés, que lo estafaba de alguna manera, que intercambiaba sexo por todos los lujos a su alcance. Pensarían que era un cualquiera y que podría irse con un mejor postor de un momento a otro; le gritaban cosas sucias en la calle, le susurraban obscenidades y él solo respondía con un guiño o un gesto insinuante que descolocaba a los alfas o betas, aunque los que se atrevían a tocar acababan con un ojo morado o la nariz rota.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri vio como uno de los empleados pasaba demasiado cerca de él para ser casualidad, y al poco rato sintió una mano que se arrastraba por la parte de atrás de sus muslos, subiendo hasta su glúteo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?.— preguntó en un tono bajo, lo suficientemente silenciado como para no llamar la atención.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ese alfa que anda contigo. Puedo darte algo mucho mejor.— miró de pies a cabeza al dependiente, reconociéndolo como un beta acomplejado, se notaba que trabajaba mucho en el gimnasio para lograr el tono muscular clásico de los alfas, además de llevar un perfume demasiado fuerte para esconder su falta de feromonas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si puedes dar algo mejor, no andarías escondido.— Yuri se alejó lo suficiente como para no estar en contacto con el tipo.— y mucho menos estirando las manos sin mi permiso.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Solo quería asegurarme de que eras real.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El omega amplió su sonrisa y envolvió uno de los mechones sueltos de su desordenado moño en uno de sus dedos, jugando con él y con los pensamientos del beta.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Muy real. ¿Conoces el bar HSteel?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Sí, no está lejos de aquí, ¿por qué...?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—A las once de la noche, nos vemos allí.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Fue directamente hacia una de las vendedoras y le pidió lo que quería comprar. Se volteó para saber si Otabek había visto su intercambio con el beta, pero este estaba revisando distraídamente unas ridículas zapatillas floreadas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span> ♥ ♥ ♥ </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>HSteel, como bar, era apenas un salón con una barra y tres mesas, se veía muy elegante y como arrancado de la revista de diseño de los domingos. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Claro, esa era la fachada. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El verdadero HSteel era el edificio colindante, que estaba abandonado y con más pinta de albergar a las ratas más grandes de la ciudad. Pero, una vez más, se trataba de una ilusión: el bar era la puerta de entrada a uno de los clubes más exclusivos del país, no podías entrar si no cumplías con ciertos estándares y estaba prohibido sacar fotografías o registrar de alguna manera la estadía en sus fiestas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Para personas como Yuri y Otabek era perfecto, no había manera que su imagen de niños buenos se viera empañada por alguna fotografía o vídeo incriminante que desmintiera que no estaban en sus respectivas obras sociales o coartadas que inventaran.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Cinco minutos antes de la hora del encuentro con el beta de la tienda, Yuri le dijo a su alfa que estaba aburrido y que iría a bailar; Otabek, ocupado respondiendo unos correos, solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que le marcara si necesitaba ayuda.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>La pista de baile era un mar de cuerpos apretados y exuberante, una masa alcoholizada y drogada que seguía cada beat de la música electrónica del dj como si fuera un firme comando. Moviéndose casi al unísono, personas sin rostro rozándose y comprimiéndose al son de las inmorales letras de las canciones, sin mente propia, embotados, con los instintos básicos a flor de piel… como ganado.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Era algo digno de estudiar, definitivamente, y a Yuri le gustaría observarlos en alguna otra ocasión, pero ahora era tiempo de divertirse, de tratar de mezclarse e intentar convertirse en uno más de la insensibilizada pared de cuerpos.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Bailó como se suponía debía hacerlo, con los brazos arriba y fingiendo que estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, como si los tacones desproporcionados fueran una extensión de su cuerpo y el vinil de su vestido no fuese asquerosamente incómodo. Accedió a que personas se le acercaran lo suficiente para decir que bailaba con ellos, permitió un poco de toques, sobre todo de parte de las chicas que parecían encandiladas con su cabello, incluso se atrevió a enganchar su mirada más tiempo del necesario con una alfa que se veía peligrosa.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Solo un juego con compañeros dispuestos a jugar; cuando se aburría, hacía falta un revoloteo de las luces estroboscópicas y podía alejarse un par de pasos a otro lugar y cambiar quién estaba a su lado.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Aún por sobre el olor de los tragos caros y los cuerpos hormonados, pudo percibir el fuerte perfume del tipo de la tienda, estaba cerca, quizás buscándolo. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Estaba demasiado cansado como para alargar el juego, así que se dirigió hasta donde este estaba, poniéndose despreocupadamente en su rango de visión, dando paso a la primera escena de su teatro.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>En menos de un minuto el beta se le acercó con una sonrisa algo marchita al darse cuenta de que quedaba unos centímetros más bajo que el omega. Yuri contuvo su risa: sí, el tipo estaba realmente acomplejado.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Te encontré.— dijo con un tono que pretendía sonar seductor, una burda imitación de la voz alfa.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Pensé que no vendrías…— siguiendo el ritmo de la música se acercó al contrario.— por cierto, no me has dicho cómo debo llamarte.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Dante, y ¿tú?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Nymph. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ese no es tu nombre real.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Dante tampoco es el tuyo.— le devolvió con una nueva sonrisa divertida.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Suficientemente justo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri solo se abrió camino hasta la barra esperando que el beta lo siguiera. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span>♥ ♥ ♥ </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Dante" era aburrido, una personalidad caricaturesca y tan aburrida plana como un charco de agua sucia en la calle, incluso su atractivo físico estaba en ese nivel.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>La conversación era floja, hablaba de dinero y la cantidad de países diferentes que conocía, aunque nada más concreto que una fotografía borrosa en una playa; quizás era un perdedor, quizás estaba mintiendo, aquello no importaba, pero mientras permaneciera asistiendo con los ojos brillantes y fingiendo que tomaba su bebida adulterada, el beta estaría contento. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Dante insistió en que fueran a bailar.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Conocía este truco, aquí es donde comentaría que se sentía un poco mareado y que la cabeza le daba vueltas, tendría que fingir tropezar con sus propios pies y tener una risita fácil, como si fuera una presa indefensa y tonta. Tendría que ser manejable y flexible, hacerle creer al beta que tenía el control.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ups.— dijo con un tono demasiado agudo cuando sus zapatos chocaron contra su propia silla.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Te tengo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Gracias.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Se dejó guiar hasta la pista de baile, las manos errantes del otro en su cintura y muslos. Ni siquiera le dio un respiro antes de pegarlo a su cuerpo y comenzar a moverse contra él, como si pudiera unir su cuerpo; sentía cada protuberancia del beta presionarse sobre el rígido plástico de su vestido, las manos húmedas buscando un lugar en su cuello para acercarlo en un beso.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Aprovechando el supuesto mareo, Yuri se inclinó hacia delante, pegando su frente en el hombro de Dante. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Te sientes bien?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Creo que el trago me golpeó un poco.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No te hacía como alguien débil al alcohol.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ya me habían invitado unos tragos antes de que llegaras.— solo por coquetear, deslizó su nariz por el cuello del hombre; quería saber qué tan dispuesto estaba a seguirlo afuera sin ningún cuestionamiento.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces, no me esperabas.— las manos del beta apretaron sus caderas, pero no lo suficiente, es como si intentara marcar un punto posesivo donde no le correspondía.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No puedo decir que no a un regalo. Me gusta que me den cosas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Hay algo que me gustaría darte.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Primero, bailemos.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Se movieron uno contra otro, como lo hacían todas las personas en el lugar; no es que se pudiera llamar bailar a la simulación sexual en la que se sumergieron, las canciones pornográficas sólo parecían subir la temperatura de los cuerpos y con el pasar de los minutos, parecía que varios de los asistentes estaban más que dispuestos a dejarse llevar y desaparecer en los rincones poco iluminados del club.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El volumen de la música no lograba ocultar los sonidos impúdicos emitidos por aquellos que se perdían en las sombras, a veces las esquirlas de luz iluminaban los cuerpos enredados, ajenos a todo a su alrededor. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A nadie parecía importarle, después de todo, mientras estabas en HSteel podías ser cualquiera.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Fue en un momento en que la música cambió a algo insoportablemente lento, cuando Dante se cansó de esperar y decidió que podía llevar a Yuri afuera. Con el cuerpo laxo sobre el beta y sus rodillas débiles, se dejó conducir hacia la oscuridad.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Los labios resecos del beta buscaron su boca, fue más un choque que un beso, pero aún así pudo sentir el agrio aliento del alcohol. El omega enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Dante, fingiendo un éxtasis que estaba lejos de sentir, dio unos cuantos suspiros ahogados de falsa necesidad.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Hay… Hay un hotel… cerca.— dijo gimiendo y arqueando su cuerpo hacia el contrario.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>La intensidad en los ojos de Dante confirmó que lo seguiría, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo calle abajo, tambaleándose bajo las luces de neón que anunciaban placeres anónimos. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>La vieja recepcionista del hotel apenas les dio una mirada antes de darle una llave sucia que tenía escrito un número cinco. Fue difícil llegar al pasillo con las manos de Dante acorralándolo y queriendo tocarlo bajo su ropa; más complicado aún fue abrir la puerta cuando el beta encontró el cierre del vestido.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Espera a que entremos, bebé.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Deberías verte, no puedo esperar… eres…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Al azotarse la puerta contra la pared, pudieron ver que en la cama de la descuidada habitación se encontraba Otabek, sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Pensé que no llegarían, estaba aburrido de esperar.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Qué hace este… ?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Con ademanes calmos, Otabek cerró su lectura y la dejó a un lado. Sin apartar la vista del beta, encendió un cigarrillo y arrojó descuidadamente el encendedor al suelo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Vamos, termina esa frase.— le retó, haciéndole un gesto a Yuri para que cerrara la puerta y expulsando el humo de manera pausada.— quiero saber que se supone que soy.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Pensé que estaba solo. Mira, yo… .— se excusó el beta dando un paso atrás, buscó la ayuda de Nymph, pero este no le estaba prestando atención.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El omega solo se rio y se arrojó sobre la cama para rebotar como si fuera un niño pequeño, se quitó los zapatos y el rígido vestido de vinil, quedando solo un ridículo conjunto de ropa interior de terciopelo. Agarrando su largo cabello, lo dejó caer sobre su hombro y se sentó sobre sus talones, como si fuera un niño bueno.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Te vi en la tienda, lo tocaste sin su permiso.— continuó Otabek, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono divertido en su voz.— y en el bar pagaste para que le pusieran drogas a su bebida. Un movimiento cobarde para alguien que quiere tener a un omega.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante se enderezó y trató de parecer imponente ante las obvias amenazas del alfa, aunque sus ojos se desvíaban a la figura de Yuri, que seguía sus movimientos con las pupilas brillantes y una sonrisa de intenciones; incluso, sin que Otabek lo viera, le hizo un gesto con su dedo para que se acercara.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Gold.— le llamó Yuri, poniéndose a su lado y susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara:— lo quiero a él, se llama Dante.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Otabek le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensándolo. Casi podía saborear la desesperación en el beta, como los engranajes se movían en su cerebro buscando una manera de aprovechar la situación.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No sabemos si a nuestro amigo Dante le gustaría jugar con nosotros.— la voz salió en un tono demasiado suave para la situación en la que se hallaban.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si no te importa compartir, a mí tampoco.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Esta vez fue el turno de Otabek de reír abiertamente ante la declaración del beta, tenía muchas agallas si creía que una afirmación como esa podría ayudarlo. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Bien, bien. Creo que eres un sujeto inteligente, y Nymph realmente quiere jugar contigo.— el alfa acarició la barbilla del rubio, como si se tratara de un gato.— soy débil ante mi hada, nunca puedo decirle que no… </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El beta se veía obviamente incómodo, pero permaneció en la misma posición, sin apartar los ojos fijos de la figura del omega.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Vas a dejarme jugar con él?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El moreno frunció el ceño, evaluando a Dante, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Cuando el examen no pareció ser suficiente, se acercó para rodearlo, caminando lentamente alrededor, como un depredador rondando a su presa; incluso acercándose a su rostro lo suficiente como para buscar su olor. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Puedes tenerlo, Nymph.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Cómo si esa fuera la señal, Yuri se puso de pie elegantemente y sujetó a Dante por la chaqueta, atrayéndolo más cerca de la cama.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sin ceremonias, empezó a quitarle las prendas del torso y abrió el botón de los jeans; el beta estaba obviamente excitado al sentir las suaves manos recorriendo los músculos de su pecho y abdomen y, también, se notaba cuán cohibido se encontraba con la presencia del alfa tan cerca. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Súbete a la cama.— le ordenó Otabek, apagando el cigarro contra la suela de su bota, y Dante obedeció con temor de ofenderlo y que decidieran arrojarlo fuera de la habitación. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Gracias, Gold.— el omega se arrastró al regazo de su novio para compartir un beso sucio.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante podía ver en primera fila como las manos morenas recorrían los muslos lechosos, se posaban en la estrecha cintura, volviendo a bajar a las caderas envueltas en terciopelo, podía detallar cómo la grácil figura de Nymph se amoldaba al cuerpo del alfa mientras profundizaban el beso, queriendo fundirse con él.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Las blancas manos revoloteaban sobre la chaqueta de cuero y la retiraban de los hombros del tipo que era llamado Gold. Incluso le sacó la sencilla camiseta negra y el omega besó el cuello del tipo como si no pudiera tener suficiente; del mismo modo, pudo ver el momento exacto en que las manos morenas palparon entre las piernas del omega y este gemía casi en éxtasis.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Vamos a jugar limpio.— habló Otabek, su tono mucho más ronco una vez que se separaron del beso.— Nymph puede tocarte, pero tú no a él, ¿entendido?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Pero…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si no estás seguro de tus manos, Dante, podemos atarlas.— sugirió Yuri, moviéndose lo suficiente como para arrastrarse al lado del beta, su rubio cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho desnudo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Nunca he probado algo así.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Los ojos del hombre parecieron dudar un momento, por lo que Nymph decidió agregar algo más arriesgado a su apuesta:</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Podrías follarme, tus manos atadas sin poder tocarme, sin poder hacer nada, entonces, Gold vendría y se ubicaría tras de mí… me forzaría sobre tu pecho para hacerse un espacio en mi borde… junto a ti, ambos en mi interior… volviéndome loco. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Gimió un poco para el efecto, y se mordió el labio, en una nueva gesticulación que rayaba lo sensual y lo pornográfico, dando un pequeño grito cuando el alfa le dio una nalgada.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—De… de acuerdo.— dijo Dante finalmente, tragando saliva con dificultad.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri le guiñó un ojo y se quitó sus medias de red para usarlas como cuerdas; sentado sobre las caderas del beta, balanceándose para hacerle perder la razón, ató las muñecas y parte de los antebrazos con la seda para que quedaran inmovilizadas sobre su pecho.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>También llamó a Otabek para otro beso y se divirtió sacando el grueso cinturón de las presillas en el tiempo en que encontraban sus bocas. Cuando se separaron, dobló un poco el cinto y juguetonamente golpeó el pecho del beta, solo para que sintiera la picadura y un cosquilleo agradable. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante empezó a relajarse con la distracción de golpes suaves y la calidez del Omega en su regazo, por lo que no se asustó cuando Nymph envolvió el cinturón en su puño, dejando la hebilla sobre sus nudillos, y dejó caer un feroz puñetazo en su nariz.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El gruñido de dolor mezclado con el sonido de algo húmedo fue amortiguado por la música que Otabek reprodujo desde su teléfono. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Qué demo… ?.— no alcanzó a terminar su oración pues Yuri le dio otro golpe, pero esta vez en su boca.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ahora fue un grito en toda regla, pero nadie se preocuparía por acudir si habían sonidos de ese tipo en un motel de mala muerte. De todos modos, Gold rasgó parte de la camiseta de Dante y la introdujo en la boca de este mismo para amordarzarlo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Nymph lo golpeó una vez más, fuerte y rápido, y otra vez, y una vez más, hasta que estuvo satisfecho cuando la nariz de Dante no era más que una masa sanguinolenta sobre su cara.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Creo que las horas de gimnasio no le sirvieron de mucho.— se burló el omega, quitándose de encima y yendo por la camiseta de su novio para vestirse un poco.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Que tenga los músculos abultados no significa que sea fuerte, Nymph.— Otabek recorrió con sus dedos los grandes bíceps del beta, presionando amorosamente. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante se retorcía tratando de liberarse, murmurando incoherencias apenas distinguibles gracias a la mordaza de su boca.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces, definitivamente soy más fuerte que él.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Por supuesto que lo eres.— besó la sien de su novio y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos.— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Nymph?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Hmmm… ¿Quién vendrá por él?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Tengo dos interesados, así que supongo que depende de cómo quede al final de la tarde. Si queda más o menos completo lo querrán los estudiantes de medicina, si no, los chicos del restaurante lo esperan.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Mismo valor?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Mismo valor.— confirmó el alfa y esperó que el rubio tomara una decisión.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sin embargo, antes de decir algo, Yuri decidió pasar el cinturón por el cuello de Dante, ajustando la hebilla para que, si tirara lo suficiente, esta se incrustara en su cuello.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Entonces puedes empezar y si me aburro, puedo jugar también.— besó a su alfa una vez más, dejando que su lengua saboreara el labio inferior. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—¿Qué quieres que le haga?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Asfíxialo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Otabek recogió su chaqueta del suelo para buscar algo en los bolsillos, cuando halló un ajustado par de guantes negros los calzó en sus manos. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El cuero opaco envolvían cada dígito como si estuviese pintado, permitiéndole una movilidad casi natural; eran perfectos, Yuri se los había regalado hace un tiempo atrás, cuando lo arrastró hacia un artesano en curtiembre, hizo que le tomara las medidas necesarias y le encargó el par más fino de guantes.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Cómo siempre que los utilizaba, Yuri tomó su mano y apoyó su mejilla en la cuna de la palma de Otabek para después besar la punta de sus dedos con devoción.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Muéstrame la fuerza de tus brazos, Gold.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Un nuevo beso antes de mirar el cuerpo tembloroso de Dante. El pobre tipo aún soltaba un par de gimoteos adoloridos y su cara era un charco sanguinolento; podría haberse puesto de pie y dar alguna clase de pelea, pero estaba en el mismo lugar en el que quedó después del último golpe de Yuri.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Las manos morenas se cerraron en torno a la garganta del beta, cubriendo el cinturón; los pulgares se encajaron justo sobre la hebilla para que tuvieran contacto con la piel, no ejerció presión, no de inmediato, si no que masajeó el cuello lentamente, como si fuera una caricia.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el alfa muy cerca, ubicado a un costado de la cama; movió sus ojos y se encontró con que el rubio lo miraba casi amorosamente.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Tienes suerte, casi siempre Gold deja que me divierta y tenga toda la acción, pero hoy él será quien te de un buen final… hazlo, amor.— dijo antes de besar la mejilla de Otabek.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Gold hundió sus pulgares más abajo, hasta toparse con la rigidez de la tráquea, pudo sentir como los músculos del cuello y hombros se tensaban con su empuje.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El movimiento de la manzana de Adán, la saliva queriendo pasar por su boca, la dificultad de respirar por su destrozada nariz… oh, cada vez que inhalaba, Otabek apretaba un poco más.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El pulso palpitaba frenético bajo sus dedos, podía sentirlo incluso bajo el cuero del cinturón. La frente del beta se perlaba de sudor y hubo un sonido horrible de gárgaras, estaba inhalando su propia sangre.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Más presión.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>El cuerpo de Dante se convulsionó y Yuri lo arrulló con suaves. "Shh, shh" mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas para que no se moviera más de lo necesario.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Otabek volvió a apretar, sintiendo, ahora, la firme tirantez de los cartílagos traqueales que se ponían a la muerte del cuerpo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Una convulsión más fuerte y el rostro del beta se tornó de un rojo oscuro, casi rozando el morado; en sus ojos desorbitados estallaban los capilares por la falta de oxígeno, sus músculos temblaban incontrolablemente e intentaba patear, pero no parecía tener la suficiente fuerza.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>La tráquea cedió bajo sus dígitos con crujido horrible. Dante abrió la boca para gritar, por lo que aprovechó de quitar la mordaza, para encontrarse con la masa inflamada que era su lengua, la cual retrocedió y empezó a ahogarlo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Otabek comprimió con más ímpetu, hasta percatarse de que rodeaba una amalgama de tejidos solo sostenido por los huesos de la columna. La sangre manó por las fosas nasales, la boca y subió hasta los lagrimales; la piel se tornó de un color púrpura, su cara de hinchaba paulatinamente y… fue como una rama rompiéndose, un estruendo bajo pero que implicaba que ya no había punto de retorno.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Debe haber sido una vértebra saliéndose de su lugar. Rómpelo. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Obedeciendo, el alfa apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Dante, allí donde su omega le enseñó que se hallaba el esternón; imprimiendo toda su fuerza presionó hacia abajo hasta que la caja de las costillas cedió con un chasquido aún más audible. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Extendió su mano y Nymph le entregó un cortaplumas, para trazar una línea sangrienta bajo el mentón cortando la piel solo por el placer de ver más sangre. En uno de sus hombros talló la fecha y un pequeño bosquejo de heridas que pretendía ser un gato y oso.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Creo que no resultó.— rio Gold.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Puedes practicar con el siguiente.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Si llego a ser bueno, podría dedicarme a hacer escarificaciones y tatuajes. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No quiero que toques a nadie más que a mí… o sea, puedes tocarlos, pero los mataré después. Lo sabes.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Por supuesto que lo sé.— acercó a Yuri para un beso.— y a propósito de eso… creo que necesito quitarle las manos a este imbécil. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri medio saltó emocionado, buscando un bolso que estaba escondido bajo la cama y sacando un estuche con diferentes bisturíes y escalpelos, se los ofreció a Otabek.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Ayúdame a estudiar un poco.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span> ♥ ♥ ♥ </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Las cenas entre la familia Altin y la familia Plisetsky eran comunes, pero esta vez fueron el propio Otabek y Yuri quienes los citaron. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Se reunieron en un restaurante elegante, usaron un poco de lo que ganaron en el encuentro fallido de Ice Nymph con el tal Johnnie47, para pagar un comida discreta pero de calidad. Ahora se hallaban en una sección apartada, disfrutando de los entrantes mientras hablaban de las buenas calificaciones en la universidad y el rendimiento excelente en sus clases. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Estoy segura de que no nos trajeron aquí solo para hablar de lo maravilloso que ha ido su cierre de semestre, ¿no?.— preguntó la señora Altin, después de dar un sorbo a su limonada ligera.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri se sonrojó al atrapar la mirada de Otabek desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda, el bonito suéter de cuello alto que llevaba solo resaltó el rubor de sus mejillas y no pudo protegerse con el cabello porque lo llevaba amarrado en una severa trenza pegada a su cabeza. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Oh, ¿qué sucede, Yuratchka?.— preguntó el señor Plisetsky, palmeando el antebrazo de su hijo para infundirle ánimos.— tu cara está muy roja.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—No lo atormentes, cariño.— se sonrió la señora Plisetsky.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Creo que aquí es donde debo hablar.— intervino Otabek, tomando una postura más erguida.— Supongo que ya deben haber adivinado que nuestras intenciones para invitarlos a comer no eran tan transparentes… hemos sido muy buenos amigos con Yuri por una larga temporada, y, con el tiempo que compartimos, nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos van hacia algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad, lo hemos discutido pero creemos que sería un poco…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Inapropiado.— sugirió Yuri cuando vio que Otabek no hallaba la palabra necesaria.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Inapropiado.— aceptó el alfa.— que tomáramos una decisión como esta sin ponerlos en conocimiento; porque lo que menos quisiéramos es traicionar su confianza. Además, me gustaría solicitar la autorización del señor y la señora Plisetsky para cortejar correctamente a su hijo.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>No fue una gran sorpresa para los padres de los muchachos, así que había sonrisas agradables en sus rostros.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Sería mentir si dijera que no había esperado por esto.— exclamó la señora Plisetsky.— ustedes son como una pareja hecha en el cielo y han influido muy bien el uno en el otro. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo.— en señor Plisetsky se puso de pie para ir hasta Otabek y le ofreció su mano para estrechársela.— no podría pedir un mejor alfa para mi hijo, sé que serás capaz de cuidarlo y respetarlo como se merece. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Lo mismo digo.— habló el señor Altin.— su hijo Yuri ha demostrado ser un omega modesto y decente, no podríamos haber pedido más en una pareja para nuestro hijo, además de ser bendecido con belleza y una hermosa vocación de servicio.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Yuri bajó aún más la cabeza, abrumado por los cumplidos que le estaban dedicando, lo mismo hizo Otabek.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Estoy tan emocionada de que por fin hayan decidido conocerse románticamente. Es como un sueño— la señora Altin se veía más que alegre con la noticia.— por supuesto que cuentan con mi bendición, y se que no es necesario que les diga esto, pero sean responsables y disfruten su relación sanamente.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Por supuesto.— siguió la señora Plisetsky.— Yuri conoce el valor de su honra y lo importante que es mantener su castidad, puesto que desde temprana edad ha estado en supresores y sabe que su primer celo será el obsequio para su futuro marido.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Mamá.— el rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado, aunque en realidad solo quería ocultar la risa: había pasado sus últimos celos con el nudo de Otabek enterrado en sus entrañas; se había despedido de su virginidad cuando aprendió a controlar su cuerpo después del primer año de estudiar enfermería.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Yuratchka, no te avergüences, el valor de un omega es su pureza y virtud, muy bien sabes que estamos hechos para llevar una vida.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Asintió y miró de reojo a Otabek. Debían estar pensando lo mismo: el antepenúltimo celo, justo cuando el alfa también había entrado en su rutina y estuvieron cerca de una semana satisfaciendo sus instintos, sus planes se vieron alterados cuando Yuri tuvo síntomas de embarazo; tuvieron que realizar un viaje al otro lado del país, a una discreta clínica que les permitió eliminar la evidencia de sus actividades. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Al siguiente estro se habían cuidado un poco más, pero aún cabía la posibilidad de que los anticonceptivos fallaran. En cualquier caso, ya sabían dónde recurrir… o simplemente podían casarse… no, a sus padres no les gustaría eso, ellos querrían que acabará la carrera primero; también quería viajar un poco con Otabek, cumplir algunas fantasías, eran demasiado jóvenes. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Pierdan cuidado, amigos.— la dulce voz de la señora Altin cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.— hemos criado a Otabek para que sea un alfa ejemplar y respetuoso, lo ha demostrado aquí mismo, poniendo sus intenciones sobre la mesa y puedo asegurar que no tiene nada más que buenas intenciones para con Yuri, ¿no es así, hijo?</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Como si fuera el protagonista galante de alguna añeja novela, Otabek tomó la mano de Yuri por sobre la mesa y acarició suavemente el dorso con su pulgar.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Puedes estar seguro, Yura, de que jamás me aprovecharía de ti; te has vuelto una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>—Lo mismo, Beka, jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicarte o lastimarnos a ambos.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ambas familias celebraron el cortejo de sus hijos como si se tratara de un compromiso. Siendo las dos partes de una rama social muy conservadora, establecieron horarios apropiados para visitas, insistieron en que podrían mantener sus salidas como cuando eran amigos, pero siempre manteniendo el respeto y una relación sana.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Se tomaron un par de fotografías para celebrar mientras seguían repitiendo que hacían una pareja perfecta, bendecidos con aspectos que otros jóvenes de su edad no tenían, responsables y perfectos como un par de ángeles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Mientras sus padres no supieran de sus otras vidas, podían seguir viviendo al límite, en la sangre y el pecado, como Ice Nymph y Gold Boy, los ángeles caídos.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="align-undefined">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>